Fallout - Wanted
by DrewDawg2000
Summary: Ron Davidson leaves the NCR due to its incompetence. After being declared a traitor he is hunted all throughout Kansas. He must use his intelligence, and his newly found friends to overthrow the Enclave and wipe out the NCR.
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

There was an old saying that stated that war never changes. This man was correct. Even though methods of war are constantly changing, the reasons for it are all the same. Whether it be for religion, power, disagreements, or just simple, psychotic rage. When the Great War destroyed the earth many things remained.  
Many of those things are the hunger for power, something that the Enclave demonstrated quite well. For years they've had a iron fist around the industrial state of Kansas (and part of Missouri). They seized it from the NCR in 2086, and have been ruling ever since. No one gets in or out of Kansas without the Enclave's leading commander knowing. Kansas was an area hardly damaged by the nuclear war, since there was no real power there. Many say it wasn't hit severely due to it being in the middle of the continental United States, so the missles that were heading for it were either destroyed, or they prematurely detonated. It was practically a gold mine for the NCR,  
they annexed Kansas as quick as they ccould held a firm grasp on it's land for about five years. The Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR bickered over the land but neither of them backed down. The Enclave saw this as an opportunity and the NCR and the BoS were both "swept from under their feet". It was humiliating for both factions, so much so that many troops filed for early retirement or just quit. One of many of the NCR soldiers that backed out was former PFC Ron Davidson (many called him "Davey" at their base). He went AWOL (absent without leave) a month after the NCR lost control of Kansas. He stated "It is a disgrace that an army, as big as the NCR's, lost [Kansas] to a pitiful, pre-war remnant society." He met up with John DeFranco, a former private in the Brotherhood of Steel, and they immeidately connected, due to their disgust of both the NCR and the BoS. Some called them vigilantes, others called them heroes. But the NCR referred to Ron as a terrorist, and the BoS referred to John as a traitor. Bounty hunter after bounty hunter was sent to kill or arrest them, and they evaded each and every one. They never really have had a goal, they just simply want to make a name for themselves, and they do so by stealing extreme amounts of money from the NCR and the BoS and giving half of their "income"  
to the poor, the week, and the dying. To the richer society (which usually harbor in Kansas City) they are nothing but "immature ruffians". To the poor and humble society, they are heroes who have taken their love for people to an extreme. After about seven months of working together they stumbled into Amanda Stroud, a vault dweller from vault 47 in Manhattan, Kansas. She left the vault to "find adventure" and so she thought to look for Ron and John. They graciously took Amanda under her wing, and they all have been traveling together ever since. But with the numerous bounties placed on them, life is anything but peaceful. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Bein' Timid

It has been a whole year since Ron and John began working together, and it's been five months since they've recruited Amanda. They're resting at a small inn, in the small town of Junction City, Kansas. It has plenty of nice people, but many are poor or sick. Ron finds it a great shame since there are many Enclave patrols that refuse to help the locals. "It just ain't right,  
I'm tellin' ya!" exclaimed Ron "Look, man, I know this ain't exactly the best the Enclave can do, but they're a lot better trained than the NCR and the Brotherhood COMBINED. There'd be no daggon way we could take 'em." replied John "I understand,  
but our help won't be enough to the Wasteland! They need government support!" "So you're saying we should just bring back our own version of Obama Care?" asked John, with a quizzed look on hus face. "I wouldn't say that, but we at least gotta show the Enclave how pitiful this society is." Ron began to raise his voice as he said this. "They're fully aware of 'em! They just ain't showin' compassion. I say we get the Enclave out of here ASAP."  
said John trying to keep his compossure. Ron threw his hands up in disgust "Kid! What's your take on this?" he questioned as he stared down the timid blonde. "Um... I- I think we should do what's best for the people. Don't get me wrong, both of your ideas are great, I... I just don't know!" Amanda began to cower into her chair. "Seriously, Davey? You're gonna interrogate the one who can't decide on what to eat at a restaurant!" yelled John "Hey...that only happened once..." muttered Amanda under her breath. "Look, kid, I'm sorry. I just got a bit carried away, is all." Ron said kneeling down in front of Amanda "No.  
Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, it was very unlady-like."  
Ron just simply sighed and stood up. He grabbed his Chinese Assault Rifle "'Ey! Where ya headin'?" asked John "I'm just going to get us some grub, friend. Calm down." "Oh, um,  
what will you get? I'm just curious! I don't wanna sound picky, or anything..." said Amanda inher soft-toned voice as she brushed her hair back from her face. "I was just gonna buy some squirrel stew. Too late to go hunting for some mole rats or dogs." Amanda just nodded, trying to not like Ron in the eye. "That is one strange kid." Ron thought as he left the hotel room. "Amanda,  
I know you've been with us for a little while now, so you know how Ron's like. But ya best know that his temper outburst ain't designated towards ya. He just gets upset quite easily." Amanda just simply sinckered at John's statement "Yeah... I guess so."  
she muttered. The two just sat there in an awkward silence. A few times John would be about to say something, but he realized it'd make things more strange. He finally decided to say "Hey, you still got that radio feature on you Pip- thingamabobber?" Amanda waited a few seconds before she answered "Um, yeah... would you like me to turn it on?" she asked "That'd be lovely."  
John said, giving Amanda a warm smile. She turned it on the the "Furdinand News Station". The Furdinand News was a famous Newspaper in Kansas, during the Pre-War times. After the war, the grandson on the man who started the newspaper found an abandoned radio station, and has been using it ever since. He never has reveled his full name, but everyone is usually satisfied by just his last name. When they tune in to the station, John and Amanda hear about a shooting in a Kansas City casino. Those kind of events are usual,  
since some casinos don't prohibit weapons. The news said he only killed one man, and wounded seven others before being taken out by a mysterious bystander. Many say he appeared out of no where. And as quick as he came, he was gone. "That's a mighty interestin'  
story!" exclaimed John. "What'll even be a better story is the excuse Ron has for being so daggon slow!" John said trying to lighten up Amanda's mood. She just smiled and chuckled, still avoiding eye contact. John just sighed and awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs. John could tell she felt a tad awkward too since her jaw was all cringed and she was nonchalantly attempting to cover her face with her hair. After a few more seconds Ron threw open the door "HERE'S DAVEY!" he yelled carrying in many bags of food.  
"Speak of the devil..." said Amanda "Y'know kid I think that's the most you've said all day." said Ron, jokingly teasing Amanda. "Why so much food?" questioned John. "We're leaving tomorrow, y'all!" he exclaimed. "FINALLY!"  
screamed Amanda, then she realized that all eyes were on her so she tried to hide again. "Ladies and gentlemen, the most timid human in history!" Ron said jokingly, handing Amanda her stew. "Why we leavin', Davey?" asked John "I heard some chit-chat between two townsfolk, and they said that a high-ranking officer of the Enclave will be meeting with the NCR president to discuss a sort of land agreement!" John had a puzzled look on his face, trying to put two and two together. Ron just face palmed "We're gonna go on an assasination attempt." John finally understood "Oooooo... but why? You ain't got a plan, you don't know what route they're gonna take, and ya ain't even mentioned where they're meeting up at!" Ron stood there with a now depressed look on his face. "Hmm, I guess you're... WRONG! Hah! They're meeting up at an abandoned movie theater in Manhattan!" John stood there simply grumbling at his friend's idiotic joke. "When are we leaving?" asked Amanda. "Right now!" Ron shouted with the most gleeful smile on his face. "Road trip!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed of the rest of the caps and ran out the door.  
"C'mon Amanda, you'll finally get to witness Ron's insanity."  
whispered John. Right on que Ron popped back into view, "C'MON!"  
"I... I've never seen him so enthusiastic like this."  
muttered Amanda "It's a bit scary..." she added. "Don't be surprised. I'd be a mama deathclaw would be shakin' in her boots at the sight of 'im." John said jokingly trying to perk Amanda up. They were about half-way to Manhattan when they decided to stop for the night. Ron set upa fire and John still tried to hold conversations with Amanda. After about thirty minutes of random chit-chat, Amanda fell asleep. When John realized this he practically went insane. "What, in the name of everything that is pure and holy, is wrong with that kid!?" whispered John in a crazy,  
hushed tone. Ron looked at him oddly, John took this as a hint to explain himself "You can't get five words outta the girl!"  
John added, still waiting for a response. "And this concerns...  
why?" Ron asked "When we first met her she was a cheery girl! Now she won't even look us in the eye!" "Again I ask,  
why does this concern you so much?" "Because we need someone who is willing to speak louder than two decibels!" "Have you tried to ask her why?" asked Ron with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well... no, not really." Ron simply face palmed. "Don't act like I'm an idiot!" exclaimed John "I'm not acting."  
Ron thought, but didn't say aloud. "Should I ask her now?"  
asked John "Wow..." replied Ron "You really have gone insane." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Waking a women is like poking a bear with a stick during hibernation!"  
exclaimed Ron, in a hished tone so much so that it wouldn't wake Amanda. "Bit of a harsh analogy, don't ya think?" replied John "None the less, my point has been made! Just ask the kid in the morning." Ron said before rolling onto his side and falling asleep. After he assumed they were both asleep John got on his knees and began to pray. "Oh God... whatever it may be that is wrong with this kid, I beg of you that it is not hindering to our mission.  
I understand I'm not too faithful, but God, I pray that this kid'll get the courage to be... somewhat audible." John snickered at his own joke before continuing. "Just give her courage, God. I pray for this in Christ name, amen." Before he laid down to go to sleep he heard a chuckle a few feet away. John turned his head so fast he popped his neck "Ach! Kid, what're ya still doin'  
awake!" he said in a hushed voice. "Oh, um... I- I'm sorry,  
I was just listening to you." she said as she put her head down.  
"Don't feel upset kid, ya just startled me. Ain't anythin' to be worryin' about." "Then what was that odd sound you made when you turned your head?" she asked with a concerned voice "It ain't anythin', 'Manda. Just popped my neck a little is all." A look of terror came across Amanda's face, her eyes starting to form tears "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You must think I'm an awful friend." John sat there with a blank look on his face, watching his friend silently sob into her arms. "Uh, no no no no! Everythin's okay, ya see!? I'm alright, no need to fuss, I'm alright! Honest!" That was a completely lie, it was a horrible feeling, but he couldn't stand to see his friend in this condition.  
Amanda wiped her eyes and sniffed "R- really? I didn't hurt you...?" "Of course not kid, my neck is just stiff. Ain't nothing to worry about!" John said while giving her a warm smile. "Now just lay downand get some shut-eye, okay?" said John. Amanda sniffed once again "Okay..." she still had a look of pain on her face. They both lied down and everytime Amanda sniffed it was like a stab to the heart, for John. John told Ron this the next morning and the only reply from Ron's mouth was "So...  
either you got the hots for her, or you're just about as sensative as she is. Or both." John nearly punched him for saying that, but he showed temperance. "Ya know hittin' on co-workers is unprofessional, Davey." whispered John, so Amanda wouldn't hear and get curious. Ron's response to John's statement was "Yes, I know it is, so you best stop, 'cause you're being unprofessional."  
Ron said that with a smirk. Ron knew John didn't really have any "feelings" for her, he just loves being the element of chaos. "Sometimes I wish the NCR had better aim..."  
muttered 


End file.
